


The Groaning Board: A Supernatural Christmas Fic

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for spnwriterlounge's flashfic Wednesday ONE SENTENCE FIC challenge and the 26 alphabetic prompts provided.  I used every last one of them! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Groaning Board: A Supernatural Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> written for spnwriterlounge's flashfic Wednesday ONE SENTENCE FIC challenge and the 26 alphabetic prompts provided. I used every last one of them! :D

**Yesterday** (Christmas Eve), with the **thermometer** plunging near midnight, amid wreaths of **holly** and **quicksilver** glints of tinsel on the twinkling tree, taking in the **aromas** of **buttered** scones, **oysters** with **lemon** and capers, fresh **squid** paté (with **ink** sauce), incongruously all-American **pumpkin** pies, and a **kidney** pudding that might _actually_ have people's _kidneys_ in it (like that **vet** they'd found in the basement, his body covered with **zig-zag** incisions) all graciously arrayed on the finest bone **china** and linen **napkins** – things that Sam had little experience with, and Dean even less – they sat, caked in **mud** and tied to uncomfortable armchairs at the holiday table of their annoyingly polite **enemy** , Dean leaning over to sneak a cookie with just his mouth and **worrying** **guiltily** for all of five seconds if his hatred of creatures like their captors was **xenophobic** , while Sam questioned Dean's **judgment** and moral **rudder** for the thousandth time as the **flywheels** spun in his head, devising a plan for their **deliverance** ; today (Christmas Day) Dean's focused **upbringing** has beaten out Sam's college-boy education, leaving another pair of pagan gods in a bloody heap.  



End file.
